Godzilla Invades America
Godzilla Invades America is an American children's book by Scott Ciencin. Plot A secret experiment in nanotechnology accidentally mutates tiny creatures to extraordinary proportions. While Blackstone, Nevada is being attacked by a giant scorpion, L.A. finds itself under attack from Godzilla. Fortunately for the citizens, a twelve-year-old psychic named Tomoyuki reaches out with his mind to calm the . Godzilla recognizes that Tomo was sentient like him, and leaves the city to move further inland in search of whatever had awakened him from his sleep underneath the Sea of Japan. He refrains from attacking the humans now that he knows they are sentient, though he is unable to contain his rage at the skyscrapers that he believes mock him. Tomo, wanting to help Godzilla, stowaways in a government plane. He overhears a discussion with a kaijuologist, Dr. Hiro Kuroyama, and reveals himself to volunteer information. Hiro, who happens to be reading a manga about psychic kids, believes him. Then the plane is suddenly attacked by a giant praying mantis dubbed "Kamacuras" by people who misheard Hiro's shout of "kamakiri (praying mantis)". The plane crashes, and they barely escape an attack by a giant spider on their way to the government facility. Once there, they find the place overrun by twelve-foot ants that can grow and shrink at will. Godzilla then joins them in the general area. He finds the other kaiju and realizes that it was their pain that woke him up. He tries to make friends with them, but they take his advances as hostile. Finally, the scorpion realizes his intentions, and plays with him for a bit. Meanwhile, the humans figure out that using freezing weapons reverts the size alterations, and they take back the facility. Plans are soon made to use similar weapons against Godzilla. Tomo objects to the plan, but he is sent home. In order to buy time until the new weapons can be produced, Godzilla and Sasori are together attacked by U.S. military with the intent of keeping them contained. However, the two kaiju work as a team and annihilate them. Enraged, they head for Las Vegas. Tomo escapes from his escorts, and hitches a ride back to the area around the facility. Using his gift, he discovers a whole nest of mutated creatures, and they run to tell Hiro. However, they soon realize they need to head to Vegas. Kuromonga and Kamacuras beat them all to the city, and they start reeking havoc until the other kaiju show up. Together, Godzilla and Sasori take on Kuromonga and Kamacuras. Then the military shows up and attacks all of them. Tomo is unable to dissuade the military from using their freezing weapon on Godzilla, and mentally projects a warning to the . Godzilla then remembers that humans are sentient like him and attacks his scorpion friend to protect some civilians. It's too late to retract the order to fire, but Sasori attacks Godzilla and gets part of the blast. Sasori shrinks to normal size, while Godzilla remains frozen. Kuromonga and Kamacuras get away, the military chasing after them. Then the weapon begins to explode. Godzilla breaks free from the ice and uses himself to shield the city from its explosion. Everyone celebrates, but then mourns the 'death' of their hero. But, of course, Godzilla is still alive and heads back into the ocean. Tomo returns home to find himself popular for once in his life. Hiro's team finds the nest... but all of the have left. Characters *Godzilla *Tomoyuki - Twelve-year-old psychic *Dr. Hiro Kuroyama - Japanese-American kaijuologist *Colonel Ben Tyler - Officer escorting Hiro to Cryo Chemical *Claire Detweiler - Scientist at the labs Category:Books Category:Novels Category:Random House